My Version of Season 4 of the Originals
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Just an AU version. Originally a story on Wattpad under DeliriouslySpecial aka me aka Chlexlover3 ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, guys, this is Episode 1 of my version of Season 4 of the Originals. This episode will be on finding love and trying to keep it without breaking other people hearts. Yes in the future episodes there will be action but I want my season 4 to be about love and not just life of a paranoid hybrid (which we all love) I want Klaus to get out of this paranoid phase he has been in for the past thousand years or so and learn to lean on people. I want him to fully trust Hayley and give in to love and let it change him (not fully change him) for the better. #NOMOREPARANOIAKLAUS

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Klaus?" He wasn't moving anything but his eyes. I gave him blood and still nothing. Well, nothing until Hope pulled the knife out of his chest. I honestly forgot about that.

It has been 5 years searching how to save Klaus and his family. We had some help and manage to put the whole city of New Orleans to sleep and get Klaus. Putting a cloak on ourselves. Hope was now six and was wiser than me. We had been living with a woman named Jane (Hope calls her grandma) and Jane has been helping with the search and with Hope.

Hope was getting stronger in her magic. We lived in the forest in the Appalachians. Oh, how that brings back such weird memories.

"Hayley?" I looked at Klaus, who looked to be in pain and offered him my wrist.

"Here." I bit it and brought it to his lips, letting a few drops of blood touch his lips before he quickly and hurriedly drank from my wrist.

He stopped before he completely drained me and we left New Orleans. (I say this because he hasn't drunk blood or fed in 5 years and to me, vampires only have as much blood as they get.)

It's been 5 months. Since I and Hope rescued Klaus. He seems fine. He isn't as paranoid as I thought he would be. He seems content. He spends a lot of time with Hope. Hope loves the attention of course.

They go running every day. I run at night and sometimes when he tucks Hope in early he runs with me.

I have no idea what has gotten into him but he isn't as scared or paranoid now. He's turned into a softie and I think its all the cookies Jane has been feeding them.

He fixed us a drink. We were in the new study that Jane built him. It was so unlike him but he was genuinely thankful and glad and grateful for her that he takes her off her feet.

He took care of her gardens, cooked, cleaned. He was being a total dad and it seemed like he was taking a break. Like there was something always on his mind other than New Orleans and his family. And this night I was going to get him to spill his beans, even if it takes a bottle of scotch and bad choices.

He sat down next to me and handed me my drink.

"So, did you find out any leads yet?" I shook my head.

"Jane wants to bring them all back at once but we still can't find a cure for Elijah and Kol. We found a cure for the poison in Tokyo and found a cure for Rebekah's hex in Australia." I said downing my drink.

"How have you been?" His voice sounded of pure guilt. I looked into his eyes and I saw pain and worry. His face read sorry even though no words were said.

"Well, we have Jane." We laughed.

"I remember when we found her, well she found us. Hope was two and we were somewhere in Russia looking for a witch Hope saw in a vision. That's when she found us. She said,"There was a force that needed to be mended." She looked at Hope and Hope said "Grandma"." I looked away from his pity to look around his office.

"I see I missed a lot, little wolf." I don't know if it was a draft but a shiver ran up and down my spine as soon as I heard my nickname.

"Hayley, I cannot thank you enough for the sacrifices you make for my family, I truly hope I can make it up to you. I know it was probably tempting to just run away with Hope and leave me to my doom and my family at the bottom of an ocean." He laughed making me think he too thought of just giving up and leaving his family that way.

"Klaus, I would never, because like I said I want Hope to grow up with a family." I looked back at him but didn't expect him to be so close. Our lips brushing against each other, I could feel cold breathe. A string of my hair fell into my face (how ironic) and he quickly but gingerly and thoughtfully smooth it back behind my ear.

His eyes met mine and for a split second I could see the old distrusting paranoid Klaus overtaking but it was quickly replaced with such emotions to which I had to avert my eyes.

"Klaus?" Bad on my part, I bit my lip feeling suddenly aroused. What's wrong with a little pleasure while waiting for your boyfriend to come back? Everything! Hayley-

I felt his hand on my lower back and was pulled into a kiss so sweet and deadly.

It was a passionate kiss. It was simple. No tongue. No fierceness, hunger. It was like taking a bite out of a sweet strawberry. Just two lovers making love with one simple kiss. For an onlooker, it would have been like they were intruding on something so small, yet huge.

But...

Hope burst into the room jumping into her father's arms. Jane right behind her giving Hayley a pointed look.

"Bedtime daddy!" Klaus smiled picking her up but not before giving me a look saying we will finish later.

When they left, I let go a breathe I was holding. I just kissed Klaus and it was so frustrating!

"So, you and Klaus huh? I thought it was Elijah." Jane said as she walked out.

I looked at Klaus seat next to me. I thought so too.

I was doing some nighttime reading when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up to see Klaus standing at my door.

"Balcony?" He asked holding out his hand.

Just being curious, I set aside my book grabbing my robe and grabbed his hand.

I eyed him wearily,"Klaus, we need to talk." I leaned on the balcony and he did the same.

"Are you worried about poor ole Elijah, Miss Marshall? Or are you worried about your animalistic desires for his younger brother?"

"Perhaps both?" I whispered.

I looked out at the sky. Oh, crap! Why do you always have to be honest with yours truly Klaus?

"Why?" He laughs as though I said a joke.

"All I could think about was you when I was captive by Marcel." He admitted. All I could think about was you. All I could think about was you. What did that mean? Was he thinking of killing me if-

He grabbed my hand interrupting my thoughts.

"I didn't think of my family, my enemies, Hope, I just couldn't get you out of my head. You were the only one to stay by my side and never ran. My family all despise me over the years, wanting to leave, every girl I ever loved or touched died or ran away in fear. Yes, I know that it is of my own paranoia but you didn't care. Yes, you also ran but it was never in your intention to take Hope away forever, and now I resent myself for what I did to you. I need you, Hayley, more than anything. I only trust you and the people you trust I trust. You are a very loyal little wolf, so let me be loyal to you." He brought our hands to his chest and we both shivered.

I closed the space between us and we budded our foreheads together, our hands intertwined at our sides.

I listened to his heartbeat and it was a calm beat and it made me calm. We were standing there, having our moment. But one thing was on my mind. Don't I love Elijah? Or was it a rebound for the one who rejected me?

"Elijah." I breathed out. He sighed at my response squeezing my hands.

"You once told me that you liked Elijah more because he was kinder." He laughed.

"Well, I don't care about Elijah and his noble deeds. I care about you. I want you. I need you." He let my hands go and grabbed my face. He stared into my eyes and I felt the heat, our connection, our bond. He slowly leaned in and I closed my eyes.

* * *

****************Authors Note*******************************

Hello, my angels,

How are you liking so far? Good? Bad? Its okay lol be honest. I just want to explain this part. So they rescued Klaus with the help of a witch from Russia (mind you I am making this up) named Jane. They found cures for Rebekah and Freya but Elijah and Kol still are clueless. Okay, so how I am doing this is Klaus was on the wall for 5 years. He has a lot of time to think and of course, he is in pain. Mind you that he would think Hayley would let him rot and gone on about her business but she didn't. They have this undeniable chemistry and now that Elijah is somewhat out the picture, Klaus is hesitant but needs Hayley. He wants to live again. He wants what Rebekah said existed in the cold world of the supernatural for himself. Love. He realizes after everything that he and she have been through that he has found a companion that will always be there. Will it work? Let's find out...

* * *

That was two years ago. Hope is now eight and we have found a way to save Kol and Elijah.

This time we didn't make enemies. Jane and I found a way using my blood and Klaus's.

One minute Jane's and Hope's eyes were rolled to the back of their heads, the next Klaus was feeding them blood to wake.

He made his way over to me. "Are you ready?" He kissed me. I hurriedly kissed him back because they were waking. We separated when we heard Rebekah.

Then the rest woke. Klaus gave me a squeeze before greeting his family. Okay, the plan was simple: TALK TO ELIJAH AND DECIDE.

Elijah was right there. Alive. Awake. Yet I didn't care. I love him but Klaus has somewhat changed my mind on things. But I have to keep up performance. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Okay to tell the truth that backfired and I ended up in a hug.

When Elijah hugged me, it felt so wrong. He didn't smell like Klaus. His touch didn't make me go bunkers and I definitely didn't feel lightheaded.

I looked over at Klaus and I could see death in his eyes. He breathed in my scent and not letting me go, kissed my neck. I closed my eyes to stop me from growling. That was Klaus's sweet spot. I am going to definitely scrub my body today.

I heard Klaus sigh,"Alright, brother you're smuggling the girl, shall we go." I open my eyes to a retreating Klaus and sighed.

We were at dinner. Jane on my left, Hope on my right messing up her dress while eating Mac and cheese.

Klaus beside her talking with Kol about what spell they used.

"So we cannot return to New Orleans until we figure out what to cure us."

"Yes!" Hope smirked.

Elijah was commencing with Jane and I was talking with Rebekah and Freya, they laughed at her outburst.

"Bed time!" Hope yelled. Me and Klaus laughed. We excused ourselves and tucked in Hope.

We sat on both sides of her as she made up a story.

"Their once was a queen and king. They had lots of foes and friends. They had a baby girl and everything seemed perfect. It was until the kings brother wanted the Queen." I looked at Klaus and he winked at me I laughed.

Hope continued ignoring us,"The king and queen didn't know what to do. They were happy and content, now they were avoiding each other." Hope pulled our hands together I shuddered I haven't touched Klaus all day. My skin was burning with fire.

"Please don't end up as the Queen and King. We are happy." I pulled her on my lap.

"I would never avoid your father." She whimpered.

"That's what you guys have been doing all day." She whined.

"Sweetie, its okay, we will tell everyone soon. Its just really complicated, but before we do anything, you need some rest. Everything will be okay." I assured her. She kissed us goodnight.

To say the tension wasn't thick when we closed the door was an understatement. I grabbed his hand and we went to our balcony. I breathe in deeply and let it all out. I felt him before I heard him.

"Klaus what are we going to do?" I turned into his arms.

He kissed my head,"I love you, you know that." I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah."

We held each other taking each other in, savoring the moment.

We heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Jane.

"They are waiting for you." She smiled and walked off.

We disentangled and he was about to leave when I took his hand.

"Klaus-" oh, just shut up and make your move. I kissed him. I bit and probed at his lips. Hearing his moans and groans gave me courage. It gave me satisfaction, reassurance that he was and is the one. We pulled apart seeking air and stared at each other.

"I love you too." We kissed one final time before going into our doom.

* * *

So this is the first episode.. Just wanted to add this. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the 'I love you' deal. Yes in my version Hayley does love Elijah but she realizes that she might have just loved him because he was nice to her. Get it! I want Klayley! So in my version and yes I know I am ranting but I just want Klaus and Hayley to give into their animalistic desires. They did and now no one will satisfy them other than each other. They are soul mates as some people say about their first true love. Alright this is Episode one. Hope you enjoy! EPISODE TWO ON ITS WAY!?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

We ran. We ran for an hour or so and it felt so good just to run. The air whipping in your face and nice smell of old leaves and mud. We made our way to our favorite spot. Our manmade waterfall.

We shifted back and he immediately enveloped me in a kiss, a sweet lasting warm kiss.

Staying like this forever would have been nice but we needed to talk. We needed to figure things out. We had a bond, unreplaceable life, and death bond. Yes, we love each other but it wasn't always like that. At first, it was a deniable passion, heat, we just wanted that desire to be filled because just me there were some times where I wanted to rip Klaus clothes off and take him right there in his study back in New Orleans. Same goes for Klaus as well. He once told me that when I kicked his butt for taking Hope away from that it turned him on so bad that he would've taken me right there if it wasn't for Jackson. Oh, Jackson. Would he be happy for me?

I don't know the answer. I guess not but he didn't like Elijah either. Klaus and I have more than an arranged marriage or kindly love or an unquenchable desire for each other. Well yes to the unquenchable desire but we have something else worth more. We have a soul to soul bond. If he dies, I die. If he hurts, I hurt. Vice versa. We made Jane soul bond us when Klaus was getting so weak because of his family and him supplying his life to them. He needed some more energy, strength. I gave it to him and that turned the unquenchable desire to something else, something more.

We break the kiss and we stare into each other's eyes and I know, I feel it, Klaus doesn't like this. He doesn't want to share. He doesn't want to hurt his brother at all as well. He loves me. He trusts me. Only me. I smile at him reassuringly. Hoping he received my message that everything will be over tonight hopefully I made a run to the waterfall and jumped in. Not too long for him to join. We started bathing each other. And kissing and other things.

Gold was what I saw. I swam to it and it was a golden locket. I opened curiously but it was empty. Hope. Hope would love this. I turned into Klaus and he smiled at the locket.

"Ah! I think our littlest wolf would be happy, little wolf." He kissed with such passion that I almost dropped the locket but I didn't.

...

We ran back. It was almost noon when we stopped touching and kissing and loving each other. I was drowned in his scent and I loved it. I wore it with pride like I have the most expensive perfume on Earth.

We walked into the house to the living area to find everyone except Rebekah, Hope, and Jane.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Kol asks from his seat as he continued to read his newspaper.

I held up Hopes new locket.

"Is that for me?" yells Hope. She runs into my arms and her warmth is bearable.

Rebekah walks in smiling.

So did Jane.

"Sorry everyone we went running then went to go get Hope a present." I lied. But it wasn't a whole lie. We did go running and I did get Hope a present.

I looked over at Elijah and he was just sitting there looking at Hope and Klaus interact.

"Alright! Time to show a girl around!" says Rebekah pulling me upstairs to Hopes room.

Might as well get her clothes out while I am up here.

"So what is it with you and my brother? You two seem cozy." She sniffs me.

I laughed,"There is nothing going on."

"I am asking about Klaus, not Elijah. Elijah is a scared cat." Now that was true in so many ways.

"Nothing-"

"Really! Don't even try to deny it! You guys spend every moment together. There was an undeniable chemistry in you two in New Orleans all right but now its something else. I just know it."

I smirk,"We are stuck 24/7 with each other. We are parents. We-"

"Are lovers!"

"No, we are not! We have nothing to do. We grew close, like friends. Yeah like friends"

"So friends sleep with each other? Nice! Well, I want a friend!" I was about to object when she grabbed my hand.

"Look, love, if you guys weren't then why were you guys out all day with each other without Hope?"

"We-I-I" She smirked.

"It doesn't matter! Elijah is back." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"You guys love each other don't you?"

I didn't look at her but I looked out the window watching everyone play outside with Hope. I didn't know I was breaking down in Klaus' arms. Like I said he felt what I felt and me the same.

...

It was nice to not have enemies prodding at your back. We had a feast. Everyone was in the kitchen. They laughed and told old stories of their past. Me giving them a little of my adventures when I was younger. Hope called me a rebel. Is it weird that Klaus calls me that in the bedroom? No, they are the same.

Now all I needed to do was figure out a way out of this triangle without being trampled. I guess I was in this way before I knew it. When we were at the plantation, Klaus seemed to want to be my knight in shining armor but I never gave him the time of day. It was always Elijah. He fit the noble knight criteria way better than Klaus back then but now I see my mistakes.

Everyone went into the living room to watch Hope put on her show. It was then watching Hope and Klaus play Castle that I knew it was time to reveal the truth because I needed them. I needed Klaus. I needed my family and I was done hiding.

I stood in the back. Elijah walked toward. I greeted him with a smile, feeling the awkward tension I shifted on my feet and returned my gaze to Klaus and Hope.

"Hayley? We need to talk," suggested Elijah.

"Okay." I spat.

"Mommy! Bedtime!" She ran to me and I thanked her silently for saving me.

She looked at Klaus,"Daddy, can you stay here while mommy and I talk?" Klaus smiled. He kissed her goodnight and turned to Elijah.

We walked to her room and she changed.

I tucked her in and read her favorite story.

"Mommy, will I ever get a brother or sister?" Okay, shocker!

"Where did that come from?"

"Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol were talking about me never having a brother or sister because vampires can't procreate." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled,"Well learn some more magic and maybe you will get a brother or sister or maybe both."

She smiled and laughed,"Goodnight mommy."

I shut the lights off.

"Goodnight sweetie."

...

I heard Klaus' music playing. I knew he was painting. Sometimes I would watch him paint. it was nice to just watch him get lost in something and forget the world. Klaus was a beautiful creature.

I stood at his door. He was painting a waterfall. Funny isn't it. (I promise you I laugh at his paintings)

"Has the little wolf come for a kiss?" He places his brush down and smashes his lips down on me. He pushes me up against the couch.

His lips traveled down my collarbone, it felt like heaven until I saw him at the door.

...

We both were seated on the love seat. Elijah pacing the room. Freya commencing with Rebekah and Kol getting a drink amused at this little discovery. I took Klaus' hand and gave it a squeeze but I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

Elijah was the first to speak,"How? Why?"

I spoke,"We don't know how and we don't know why. It just happened." It was the truth. Me and Klaus just bonded. We didn't even try to fall in love.

Freya and Rebekah were next.

Freya asked,"So, it just happened? Or was it there the whole time?"

Rebekah scoffed,"You asked it wrong!"

"And how was I supposed to answer!"

Kol walked up joining in as well."Yeah, I think it as there the whole time. I mean I could practically see the sexual tension between you two. I guess it was bound to happen." That didn't sound good to Elijah. None of it.

"You guess! It seems it already has happened." Everyone turned to Elijah.

"This isn't right!" The hurt and the betrayal in his eyes made my heart skip a beat. When did I stop loving him? How did I? Why? He was the kind brother. He was there. But so was Klaus and in many more ways than one.

"And why not, brother?" Klaus finally spoke.

"Because she is yours. Well, I don't believe so, I believe its Hayley's choice." He kissed my hand and looked at me,"Whoever she chooses I am content."

Rebekah and Kol awed without thinking I placed my free hand on his face.

"I choose..."

Who does she choose? HOPEFULLY, IF I CAN YOU WILL FIND OUT TOMORROW OR MAYBE NEXT FRIDAY...WHO KNOWS?


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on The Originals

 _"All I could think about was you when I was captive by Marcel."_

 _"Well, I don't care about Elijah and his noble deeds. I care about you. I want you. I need you."_

 _"_ Because _she is yours. Well I don't believe so, I believe its Hayley's choice." he kissed my hand and looked at me,"Whoever she chooses I am content."_

 _"I choose..."_

...

"I choose K-"

"Wait!" We all turned to an angry Elijah.

"We need to talk, please," he said to me. I breathed deeply and dismissed everyone out the room.

"I'm sorry." I walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"What we had was special, Elijah, I won't deny it." Even though I love Klaus more, I can't stand to hurt Elijah. I love him but not as much as Klaus. Hopefully, he will understand.

"Elijah, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want the drama. After Jackson died, you brought me joy and love and patience, but I was still broken. I still felt guilty. I don't want to hurt either of you." He took his hand back and scoffed, taking two steps back.

"Hayley, I love you. I have given you my all and given the circumstances of everything, I loved you. I still love you." He grabbed my face and kissed me. I cant say there wasn't magic in it, passion and desire, but it just wasn't enough.

No, I am not a greedy girl, but his love wasn't the same as Klaus'. It didn't melt my heart every time he spoke to me. It didn't give me goosebumps and I didn't squirm inside. I was comfortable with Elijah, like a housewife, but with Klaus was an adventure every day.

I pushed him away and slapped him.

"Elijah, its Klaus. I choose Klaus. I can't explain my feelings toward him. It's just- Its this pull and I can't let him go. I won't. I love him." I wanted to cry because at one point I thought that of Elijah.

It hurts me to hurt him but I have to. Its Klaus I want and need. I just wish I realized it sooner.

I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I didn't turn to face him but he knew I was listening.

"I will never stop fighting for you." He let go of my arm. Why? Why me? Didn't I say no high school drama, didn't I?

I needed some air.

...

"Elijah." I was seated in my desk chair facing the forest. I watched as Hayley broke down. I wanted to run to her and comfort her but I knew she needed and wanted to be alone. Poor girl.

"How could you?" Elijah asked pouring him a drink. He sat down across from m and downed his drink.

"Why her?" he asked setting down the glass.

I smirked,"Hayley's a remarkable woman. I cant think of anyone more braver, determined and independent as her. She makes me go through so many hoops but I enjoy it. I trust her."

"Don't think for one-second, brother, that I won't fight for her," I smirked and got up to get a drink.

"Oh, that what I am hoping for." I turned to him leaning against the wall. "She can see your true colors brother." I laughed downing my drink. He stood,"Do you even know how to love? Do you love her, Klaus? Do you know what makes her tick, laugh?" (of course, he does...he did it before Oh the Klayley moments I am thinking of right now)

If he was trying to make me feel guilty, I wasn't. Of course, I knew. I knew everything about Hayley physically, mentally, and emotionally. Hayley's a masterpiece to be studied and I am not just talking about the outer beauty that she has.

"Of course I know her, Elijah. I know her pretty well. I know her looks, her body, her mind, and soul. She knows me as well."

...

I felt as if someone was watching me. I was in the middle of the forest, miles away from the house. I heard a crack behind me and I ran.

I didn't know how many were here. I couldn't risk anyone knowing about the Mikaelsons alive.

I lured them out. I stopped and turned to the intruder.

"Show yourself!" And out came someone unexpected.

"Hello, Hayley."

Who is the intruder? I will update next week. Have a great weekend?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


End file.
